A Day With The Bae
by Cam is for Camera
Summary: Paula and Claus go to an amusement park for the first time and shenanigans ensue. One-shot; Fluff; PaulaxClaus; based off a series of RPs with a certain Paula blog; T for sexual innuendos and language.


**Yeah I don't know when or why I started shipping these two (I think it started when I started RPing Claus with a certain Paula but who KNOWS), but here's a thing I made because shipping.**

* * *

The screams that echoed off of the park resonated inside the ginger's head as he found himself exhilarated at the sight before him. Despite his quirky and energetic demeanor, he'd never been to an amusement park, and it would be his eager girlfriend to show him the wonders of the magical place.

"So… this is it. Disney Land sure is beautiful," Claus tried to charm as he gently held Paula's hand. She twisted her head towards him, her smile remaining as perky as ever.

"Oh this isn't Disney Land," she bluntly stated, ruining Claus's fantasy.

"Wai- What?!"

"Relax, the author's too lazy to look up all the stuff there so we'll have to settle for here."

"And this place is…?"

"Iunno. There wasn't a name on the brochure."

Just then, the spot on the brochure she held that would usually have the name of the park suddenly appeared to say Nintendo Land because why not.

Paula casually shrugged, "Well there you go! We're going to have an amazing time, riiiiight?"

Despite his insecurities, Claus knew that it would be an utter crime to deny the pleading face in front of him. Her eyes were written with excitement as she clung onto her boyfriend's wrist, ready to drag him into the park.

And luckily for him, he wasn't short of that same excitement.

As he restrained the curiosity that yearned throughout his body, he calmly replied, "I don't see why not. I mean, you're with me, so you're bound to have a good time, right?"

"Of course! Have I ever said how well you understand me?"

"Pretty sure you have at some point in this lifetime."

"GOOD, now let's go!" Paula pulled Claus into the park in an instance.

There they were met with many attractions that Claus had never seen before in his life: there were giant tea cups, puffs of sugar being sold off as 'cotton candy', death machines-

"Yo," he stopped looking around as he stared towards a ride that looked like it was touching the sky, "Why are they killing innocent people in an amusement park?"

Paula couldn't help but nudge him playfully, "That's what they call the Skyward Sword. You get on the ride, wait for it to get to the top, and then boom! You're on the ground again," she lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned in closely, "Reminds me of a little something I know of."

He grew slightly red but turned his back away from her and the ride, "I don't like death," he said, "Death isn't fun. Let's do something that's fun."

Paula shrugged, "Ok, what's your plan?"

Claus peered around at the rest of the attractions and found the one just for him and pointed to it, "I like that one."

Paula looked at it confused and mumbled, "Are you sure you mean that one?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Claus, I really hate to say this but… that's a kiddy ride."

"Your point being?"

That got Paula to be silent for a moment before she hugged him from behind and cooed, "Which means they… usually only let the really little ones on…"

"And…?"

"Well that just means we've gotta BEAT THEM TO IT!" Paula released herself from her embrace and ran towards the ride, "I CALL THE ELEPHANT!"

A big grin swept all worry off his face, "NO FAIR! NOT IF I GET TO IT FIRST!"

* * *

"Well, I can't say I saw that one coming."

The two of them were now walking back from the park, their backs arched in defeat as they wearily looked at each other.

"Who would've known they'd kick us out of a kiddy ride? Aren't we kids?" Claus asked as he glared towards the security that threw them out.

"Who really knows anymore. I don't think they liked it when we threw that one kid off the elephant ride though," Paula nonchalantly responded.

"Yeah, that might've been it."

The sun reflected off of their faces, each trickled with sweat from both the heat and from exhaustion of trying to outrun authorities. As Claus looked up, he saw that it was still high noon. For him, sitting around and moping about their loss was a giant waste of time.

"We're wasting our time!" he repeated what I just said, "We can't let some random security guys throw us out like that! We're here to have fun!"

"Well there's that, but don't we kind of deserve it? That wasn't a very nice thing for us to d-"

Claus interrupted her with a loud gasp and grabbed her shoulders, "Paula! Do you see what's happening?"

"N-no, what's happening?"

"You're gettin' all wimpy! And do you know what that means?!"

"Um..."

"You're gonna become Lucas, and such..."

"Uh-huh..."

The ginger leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "It means I'll be dating my brother! Which means our relationship will turn into _**twincest**_," he exasperated dramatically.

It was Paula's turn to gasp.

"You're right! We can't let that happen!"

"And the only way to stop that is to-"

"Go back into the amusement park!"

The two of them stealthily yet swiftly sneaked around the park's corners, searching for an unguarded spot for them to slide in through.

Fortunately for them, the park's security was pretty laid back, considering most people had better things to be doing than to be looking after a low budget park for trouble makers to begin with. Claus on the other hand, was the biggest trouble maker out there, and the security may sooner or later regret their lack of caution around the trickster and his apprentice of sorts.

Because the park was pretty low budget, they were able to find an unprotected wired fence and climb right back over it with no issue at all, and found themselves right back where they were originally.

Paula leaned over to Claus and whispered cautiously, "You don't think none of them will recognize us, do you?"

"'Course not, but on the itty-bitty tiny chance someone does, you've just gotta act natural, babe," he responded with a reassuring pat on the head. Paula nodded nervously and grabbed Claus's hand as they looked towards the other rides.

Suddenly, as if by instinct, a certain ride that they had previously seen had caught their attention simultaneously. Under a heavenly shroud of the soft singing of angels was a ride that glittered under what seemed to be the only source of sunlight in the entire world. It was as if fate tied the three of them together, and as small and delicate steps subconsciously carried them towards the ride, they looked at each other and yelled the same name:

"I CALL THE TEACUPS."

Without a moment's notice, Claus began scrambling before the ride when Paula, though equally enthusiastic, pulled back on his arm, giving a slightly stern look before continuing onwards towards their destination.

They briefly shared wary glances in the line as they looked around them to see if anyone had recognized the two troublemakers. When it became apparent to them no one gave a damn, they entered one of the many teacups once it was their turn.

Claus jumped into the closest cup at the first opportunity and held a stiff sitting position once he got settled, waiting for his amused girlfriend to arrive. The two of them looked down at the mechanism before them: the wheel that held their destiny. Claus loosened his position as the ride began to take its toll, knowing what was to come.

He was about to grab the wheel until Paula laid her hand on top of his, a cute yet devilish grin staining her face. She firmly grasped the wheel and spun the teacup with all of her might, causing the teacup to move, but not to the extreme extent she had wished for.

This caused Claus to snicker, "Wow, ya really don't got much muscle on ya, do ya babe?"

Paula pouted and sneered, "Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Unless you're a quitter," he sneered with a snide grin.

That was enough to get Paula's simple mind riled up as she began twisting the wheel rapidly, gaining speed as the two of them spun around in an uncontrollable circle.

Claus, being rambunctious, had enjoyed the ride she was giving, and even began growing weary of the never ending speed. As he held on for dear life, he looked into her eyes to see undying determination, which was enough for him to loosen his grip and sink back into his seat.

Soon enough, he joined in on the fun and began spinning the wheel with her, enjoying the world orbit them.

After what felt like mere seconds passing, the teacups stopped in their place as Claus and Paula simultaneously clung onto each other in hopes of regaining their footing.

As they stumbled out of the attraction, they looked at each other, sharing the same amount of excitement.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!"

From then on, the day continued in a surprisingly orderly fashion: Claus would find some sort of ride and would soon find the two of them going nuts on whatever it was like two cats high off of catnip.

The day didn't last forever, and eventually the sun set itself on the horizon, signaling that their fun was over.

Claus, chewing on his puff of sugar, licked his lips, "Man, this shit is really sticky."

"Reminds of-"

"Don't even get me started on innuendos, Paula," he huffed out, placing a tired finger on her lips, "Don't even get me started."

As they walked out of the park, Paula leaned her head on his shoulder, giving Claus exhausted puppy eyes.

"Paula, no."

"Paula, yes."

He let out a heavy sigh, knowing what she was asking of him. He squatted down as she sat upon his shoulders. With a grunt, he lifted her up and proceeded onwards in one-sided piggy-back ride.

"I swear you're gonna kill me with your shenanigans one of these days."

"Well if that's the case, you must've really needed the exercise."

He groaned loudly as he carried her off to their car that he may or may not have stolen from his dad.

Claus carefully let Paula off and promptly collapsed into the driver's seat, heavy eyelids threatening him with a nap on the spot.

Arms surrounded his torso as they tugged him into the passenger seat, Paula taking his place as the driver.

"It's for the better," she stated.

"I'm not gonna argue," he mumbled as he inevitably dozed off.

And as she drove them home, she looked over to her sleeping boyfriend and muttered to herself, "So I'm guessing doing the Skyward Sword is out of the question then."

* * *

**YEAH SO, I've never really tried fluff, but after this fic, I feel like I should again. Really, it was a ton of fun writing this thing up (almost as fun as the actual RPs), and considering how awkward some of my other stories seem to be coming out, I should probably keep to this formula for a while, if for experimentation if anything.**

**Props to little-miss-psi (the memest meme) on Tumblr, who basically gave me the idea for this. I might as well dedicate it you man, you, who is almost as sassy as I (and my Claus blog) am.**

**But yeah thanks for reading, I'll shut up now.**


End file.
